Computers
by Padfoot wants Pringles
Summary: Our favorite Wizards and Witches get a hold of Muggle Computers and the reat thing known as MSN and hotmail...


Computer's R' Us  
  
((A/N: I was inspired to write this after my friend SAMI, wrote one for Sailormoon, I was also inspired to write this after I read "Harry Potter chat room", by Kaitzee ^_^ You rule Kaitzee!! Anyway, this is a MSN IM story....Enjoy!))  
  
Also, here is a list of the IM names, and who they are (in order of apperance) --  
  
bI_lived -- Harry  
  
I 3 Muggles -- Hermione  
  
Ronnikens -- Ron  
  
Padfoot_wants_pringles -- Sirius  
  
Moony_me -- Remus ^_^  
  
DUNGBOMBS -- Fred  
  
RULE -- George  
  
Blubber_boy -- Dudley  
  
HeadM_LemnDrop -- Dumbledore ^_^/b  
  
OnlineHost: Welcome to room `Hoggy Warty Hogwarts'.  
  
I_lived has entered the room.  
  
I3 Muggles has entered the room.  
  
Ronnikens has entered the room.  
  
I_lived: hiya guys  
  
I 3 Muggles: hello harry, ron!! :-)  
  
Ronnikens: Yo, Harry, Sup? How are you Hermione? :)  
  
I_lived: Anyone have Dumbledores IM name?  
  
Ronnikens: nope...sorry  
  
I 3 Muggles: Dunno, probably has "muggles" or "lemon drops" in it..  
  
Ronnikens: lol, probably!  
  
I 3 Muggles: okay harry, is anyone else gonna be coming?  
  
I_lived: yep, I invited Sirius, Remus, George, Fred, Draco, Neville, and Ginny  
  
Ronnikens: Why did you want Dumbledore's IM?  
  
I 3 Muggles: *hits Ron on head* STUPID!! He wanted to invite him!  
  
I_lived: *nods* yep  
  
Ronnikens: *rubs head* Ow..okay, sorry!  
  
Padfoot_wants_pringles has entered the room.  
  
Padfoot_wants_pringles: *runs in* sup everyone?  
  
Ronnikens: hey sirius  
  
I_lived: hey  
  
I 3 Muggles: Hello Sirius, how are you?  
  
Padfoot_wants_pringles: I'm cool.....  
  
I_lived:*reads* Padfoot_wants_pringles. Sirius, what happened to your Snuffles_sniffs_you name?  
  
Ronnikens: Yeah, i liked that one....  
  
Padfoot_wants_pringles: Damn MSN deleted it, this ones cool though  
  
Moony_me has entered the room.  
  
I_lived: REMUS!! *hugs*  
  
Padfoot_wants_pringles: Sup Remus?  
  
Ronnikens: Moony_me! HAHA! LOVE IT! Hiya Remus!  
  
I 3 Muggles: hey Remus, whats your name mean?  
  
Moony_Me: Sup everyone? Hermione, you don't want to know...Sirius thought it up.....  
  
I 3 Muggles: o_0;  
  
Ronnikens: rofl  
  
I_lived: lmao  
  
Padfoot_wants_pringles: lol  
  
I 3 Muggles: :-| Not funny  
  
Moony_Me: Yes it is.  
  
DUNGBOMBS has entered the room.  
  
RULE has entered the room.  
  
DUNGBOMBS: *sings* WASSUP?! I AM GEORGE!!  
  
RULE: *sings along with george* AND I AM FREDDD!!!  
  
DUNGBOMBS: *dances* WE LIKE PRANKS! AND CHEWING GUM!  
  
RULE: BUT WE GOTTA STOP THIS SONG!  
  
DUNGBOMBS: WHY?  
  
RULE: ONE WORD-  
  
DUNGBOMBS: MUM!  
  
DUNGBOMBS has left the room.  
  
RULE has left the room.  
  
Padfoot_wants_Pringles: 0_0' WOW, deep *snickers*  
  
I_lived: erm...  
  
I 3 Muggles: That was....  
  
Ronnikens: Interesting?  
  
Moony_me: YEP!  
  
I 3 Muggles: I will never understand them....  
  
Ronnikens: least you don't have to LIVE with them....  
  
Blubber_boy has entered the room.  
  
I_lived: NOOOOO!!  
  
Blubber_boy: Sup freaks?  
  
I_lived: OUT DUDLEY! OUT!  
  
Blubber_boy: Why should I?  
  
Ronnikens: *looks at Moony*  
  
Moony_me: *looks at Snuffles*  
  
Padfoot_wants_Pringles: *smiles evilly*  
  
I 3 Muggles: 0_o; Uh oh..  
  
Ronnikens: *chants* slippery bubbles  
  
Moony_me: *in trewlany like voice* floating boys...  
  
Padfoot_wants_Pringles: turn this boy-  
  
Blubber_boy: AHHHHH!!!  
  
Blubber_boy has left the room.  
  
I_lived: lol!  
  
I 3 Muggles: that was good!  
  
HeadM_LemnDrop has entered the room.  
  
I_lived: who the-  
  
HeadM_LemnDrop: I assure you Harry, you have no need to worry...  
  
I 3 Muggles: DUMBLEDORE!  
  
Ronnikens: *nudges Hermione* Professor....  
  
I_lived: COOL NAME SIR!  
  
Padfoot_wants_Pringles: Err..Albus? You have a computer?  
  
Moony_Me: Erm........yeah, do you?  
  
HeadM_LemnDrop: Of course.  
  
I_lived: 0_0  
  
I 3 Muggles: g2g  
  
Ronnikens: same.  
  
I_lived: Damn Dudley, he told Aunt Petunia about the curse....me too  
  
Moony_Me: might as well go to...  
  
Padfoot_wants_Pringles: Guess I should too....  
  
HeadM_LemnDrop: Same time tommorrow then?  
  
Moony_Me: right!  
  
I 3 Muggles has left the room.  
  
Ronnikens has left the room.  
  
I_lived has left the room.  
  
HeadM_LemnDrop has left the room.  
  
Moony_Me has left the room.  
  
Padfoot_wants_Pringles has left the room.  
  
OnlineHost: You are leaving the room "Hoggy Warty Hogwarts", please return soon! 


End file.
